


Ain’t no small thing to turn back time

by Brosedshield



Series: Mary Poppins & Fairies [2]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), mary poppins - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosedshield/pseuds/Brosedshield
Summary: If any of them were to see Mary Poppins again, it were Jack. And of all to call them to lend their power to a major Working it would be Jack again.
Series: Mary Poppins & Fairies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ain’t no small thing to turn back time

Jack, in spite of the name, wasn’t their king. If there’d been a ship to captain, a giant to kill, or even a pumpkin patch to lord over then maybe, but they haven’t so-zactly had a king since Bert left for his great wander-about.

Plenty of them folks sweep chimneys and do a bit of this and that for their betters. Still more have moved on to the lamp-lighting, or even drawn close enough to the mortal world to kiss it a time or two (as Jack seemed wont to do with the brave Banks girl).

Still, if any of them were to see Mary Poppins again, it were Jack. And of all of them to call them folks to lend their power to a major Working it would be Jack again.

It ain’t no small thing to turn back time. No matter how it’s done or how much the time is, there’s power in it. In a changing world (and them folks changing right along with it), it’s good to have a taste of strong and fixed things. And if anyone’s to bring a spoon full of the old sweet sugar magic, it’s Mary Poppins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to move a lot of tiny things from WIP to POSTED. So here's this short thing. I think that originally it was going to have more about the changing world of the fairies and how maybe Mary Poppins remains ageless but they are evolving into the world but...none of that is in my head now. So you get this tiny taste instead which I'm still pleased with!


End file.
